


Jack Be Little

by Hermes_and_Whiskey



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_and_Whiskey/pseuds/Hermes_and_Whiskey
Summary: Lapis and Peridot work the morning shift in a Bakery and some things don't have to be said to be understood. Just a little Drabble.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 24





	Jack Be Little

Shaking the remnants of rain from her peacoat, Lapis stepped into the warm parlor of the Beach City bakery. Thee chill of an unusually blustery morning soaked through to her bones and soured her mood right before she even started her day. She was quick to hang her jacket up on the coatrack near the front of the counter. She was careful to run her fingers down the length of her scalp, smoothing the windswept and slightly knotted mess that had become her hair.

Lapis shook the cold out of her hands; she took stock of the quiet business. If the doors weren’t already unlocked, she was sure that she’d be the only one on the schedule today. But the telltale sign of a small hanging parka and foreign plant sat to Lapis’ left, meaning that her favorite green thumbed girl was likely tending to the ovens in the back, prepping for the morning shift. Lapis stepped up to the new plant, giving it a close once over. Wholesome and expansive leaves overtook much of the pot and it was only by gently lifting them that the blue haired girl could make out a tag in the soil. Ever so gently, she pulled it out and read the inscription on the folded paper, in green ink, no less.

_Cucurbita pepo ‘Jack Be Little’ pumpkin plant_

_For Lazuli,_

_< 3 Peridot_

Lapis couldn’t help the small smile that bloomed across her face. She’d remembered a month or two back when Lapis had mentioned to Peridot her want for a little pumpkin plant for the spring. Its amazed Lapis that after all this time, Peridot remembered. She carefully tucked the tag back into the soft soil and let the plant sit, unperturbed. She’d bring it home with her after work.

Lapis snuck toward the back and opened the door to the kitchen just a crack. Sticking her face through the gap, Lapis found Peridot sliding trays of rolls from the racks to preheated ovens, humming along to an unheard song, blissfully unaware of Lapis’ presence.

The bluenette gave a small smile watching Peridot work for a moment more; with a hum of content, Lapis quietly closed the door behind her. She turned on her heels, feet feeling a little lighter and smile a tad brighter as she started her own prep for the day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Be Littles are squash!


End file.
